vennixproductionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Stargate address
A Stargate address is a coordinate system used by a Stargate to determine the position of a target gate in the Stargate Network. They are composed of a series of glyphs, at least seven depending on the intended destination, which when entered in the correct order allow the Stargate to establish a wormhole with another gate at the destination. Overview A Stargate address consists of two distinct parts: the destination and the starting location. The first six chevrons mark a three-dimensional area of space as the target. The last chevron is the point of origin, identifying where the Stargate is dialling from. Seven chevrons are used to dial within a galaxy, while the eighth and ninth are required for greater distances. The point of origin is always the last chevron, apart from the nine-chevron address, while any between it and the first six are modifiers that change how the system interprets the coordinates given. Assuming the dialling gate has enough power and neither is obstructed in any way, the wormhole will then form, allowing passage. Because of stellar drift, most addresses are invalid by themselves. Dial Home Devices contain automatic update transceivers which allow the network to correct for stellar drift. This correlative update system causes the DHDs to occasionally dial other gates and update their position in the network. The Stargate on Earth lacks a DHD, so Stargate Command developed their own equation to compensate for stellar drift. A supercomputer using this equation was able to turn out two or three every month. While under the influence of the Ancient repository of knowledge, Jack O'Neill developed a much more efficient equation for calculating stellar drift. Types of addresses Seven-chevron A seven-chevron address is the basic operating mode of the Stargate, allowing the gate to connect to any other within a galaxy. The first six mark the destination and the seventh is the point of origin. This kind of address uses the least amount of power. The DHD present with most Stargates has a power source sufficient to dial such addresses nearly indefinitely; the oldest known DHD found in Antarctica was still capable of dialling fifty million years after it was created, though its cold fusion reactor core was depleted shortly after it was recovered. Eight-chevron Eight-chevron addresses are used to dial extra-galactic gates. In this address, an additional chevron is added between the destination and the point of origin, which serves as a distance calculation. Intergalactic addresses require more power than is provided by a standard DHD, but most advanced races are able to substitute in their own power sources to easily dial intergalactic destinations. DHDs are incapable of dialling such addresses without a special control crystal, which is present only on Atlantis or another system which can calculate extragalactic adresses, like the modified SGC Dialing Computer. Nine-chevron Nine-chevron addresses do not use the standard conventions of other addresses, as they are meant to dial a specific gate at any location rather than a target area of space. The address is a specific code which locks on to the target gate. One address of this type is for the Stargate on the Ancient starship Destiny, which is constantly in motion through space and thus impossible to dial by ordinary means. Earth's specific point of origin glyph is necessary for the final chevron, making the address impossible to dial unless either Earth's DHD is used or a different dialing device is connected to the gate which can input the glyph. Destiny also possesses a nine-chevron address to dial Earth. Nine-chevron addresses exhibit peculiar properties compared to the other two. Radio signals won't make it to the other end, or at the very least not in any form that a radio will pick up. Objects sent through are also propelled at high speed, similar to the effect of an unstable connection with a shorter address. Due to the distances involved, dialing such an address requires a tremendous amount of power, far more than an eight-chevron address does. External links * Address